Danger Close: Global Ops
Singleplayer It is the year 2024, the ever-growing terrorist group Universal Revelation, abbreviated to UniRev threatens world peace, earning support and funding worldwide. The group's sole objective is to cripple the world's economy to achieve total rule over the world's wealth. Nearly six years ago, during the last months of the Fourth World War, a German special operations team was sent on a mission to kill a guerrilla leader in Western Sahara, who was known for cooperating and arming smaller guerrillas within the region. The mission is considered to be a success, as the guerrilla leader is killed by a bombing run. After six years, the United States forms a task force to combat UniRev, and includes members of MARSOC, DEVGRU and 1st SFOD-D, as well as minor cooperation from other countries, the task force is known as Task Force 3, often nicknamed TF White Shark, commanded by General Theodore Forsythe. White Shark's first mission is to assault a weapons research station in Mato Grosso, Brazil. A squad of TF3, known as Marine Team Silex is deployed in Mato Grosso, Brazil. Team Silex, composed of Staff Sergeant Jordan Althorpe, Sergeant Fredric Carman, Corporal Eric Dewolfe and Corporal Brandon McCoy infiltrate the facility and encounter hired guns. After Silex team advances into the facility, they unveil the connection between UniRev and the facility. Three days after the attack, TF3 leads yet another attack in Turkey against UniRev. Marine Team Silex is sent along its parent unit, Fox Company, led by Captain Norman French. Fox Company is tasked with reuniting information about UniRev from an ex-Soviet intelligence analyst and former Soviet Armed Forces sergeant, Leonid Alexandrov. Alexandrov's position is targeted by UniRev, and they surround Alexandrov. Fox Company leads a daring attack to rescue Alexandrov and they eventually bring him out. After bringing out Alexandrov, he is interrogated by CIA analysts Robert Baumann and Donald Quinn. The game then shifts to the Soviet War in Afghanistan in 1980, and Alexandrov is seen as member of a Soviet Motorised Company in the Panjsheer Valley in Afghanistan. His company is sent to combat Mujahideen in the region and kill a gun trafficker working for the Mujahideen. After enduring heavy fighting, the Soviets seemingly kill the gun runner and finish the mission. The game then shifts back to 2024, Alexandrov explains that gun trafficker was Laurent, leader of UniRev. Alexandrov then continues to give information on Laurent to the Americans, informing them about a UniRev associate in Lahore with important secrets. Missions *Dune: Kill a guerrilla leader in Western Sahara. (2018) *Pathfinder: Lead a raid on a weapons research station linked to terrorist groups. (2024) *Newfound Enemy: Gather information from UniRev in Turkish Kurdistan. (2024) *Past Scars: Conduct an attack in a Mujahideen hideout in Afghanistan. (1980) *Zero Dark Thirty: Locate a UniRev associate in Lahore, Pakistan. (2024) *Painkill: Reveal UniRev's plan to take control of ballistic missiles worldwide. (2024) *Falling Sky: Shoot down a satellite with vital information about American launch codes. (2024) *Fireshield: Protect UN delegates from UniRev in Los Angeles. (2024) *High Tide: Rescue kidnapped UN delegates on board a ship in the Pacific Ocean. (2024) *Below Zero: Cooperate with Chinese forces to retake an ICBM launch facility in Altay. (2024) *Cracked Soil: Infiltrate the launch facility. (2024) *Sand Storm: Land on Afghan soil to lead an attack on UniRev outposts. (2024) *Trident: Disable a UniRev base in Hindu Kush. (2024) *Revelations: Trace the UniRev leader to his hideout. (2024) *Unto Oblivion: Find Laurent, the UniRev leader hiding in the Caribbean. (2024) } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = MARSOC |list1= Jordan Althorpe · Norman French · Fredric Carman · Eric Dewolfe · Brandon McCoy · Theodore Forsythe |group2 = CIA |list2= Robert Baumann · Donald Quinn |group3 = KSK |list3= Erich Wolfram · Niko Krieger · Andreas Stühlinger |group4 = Soviet Armed Forces |list4= Leonid Alexandrov · Villem Lepmets · Konstantin Zarubin · Rudolf Efremov |group5 = UniRev |list5= Laurent · Ghasib }} Co-Op Mode Co-Op mode returns, but the Special Ops mode has been removed, now replaced with Zombie Survival Mode. In Zombie Survival Mode, players have to buy weapons and vehicles and survive waves upon waves of Zombies. Maps in Survival There are numerous servers, which can hold up to 100 players. Each server is set on one of the five default maps of Zombies. The maps are vast and encompass a large area with all kinds of terrain. Zombie Survival can be played on offline Singleplayer or Split-Screen, however, a much smaller area is accessible when im Singleplayer. In Zombie Survival, players must gather for weapons by scavenging them, buying them or trading them with other players, players can even build their own weapons by gathering pieces to build them. The weapons available include all Multiplayer weapons, as well as Singleplayer-exclusive weapons; however, some weapons are entirely exclusive for Zombie Survival, which include buildable weapons and "Wonder Weapons". Weapons can be upgraded to offer extra firepower or ammunition capacity, along with fire rate or add extra attatchments. Vehicles are also accessible, but only a number of vehicles can be used. Vehicles can be used freely, but vehicles can only take certain damage before being unusable, vehicles can be repaired, but only until taking certain damage. Multiplayer Commander Mode The game brings the new Commander Mode. At the start of every round, squads can vote for a Commander, the player with the most votes gets to Accept or Deny the Commander role. There is one Commander per squad. Commanders can resign their position, opening up a spot for Commander. Other players can also call a vote to mutiny against the current Commander; if the vote is successful, the Commander steps down, opening the role for applications. Commanders have access to numerous resources that will provide his/her squad bigger chances to successfully accomplish the objective within a Multiplayer Match. Commanders can also issue an order for the squad to complete. Players can still roam free without achieving a given order, but extra points will be awarded if the order is completed. Commanders also have access to a Bird's Eye View of the battlefield, and observe friendly movement or issue an order. Commander Resources To have access to Commander resources, the Commander's squad has to achieve certain number of points before being able to use them. |-| Scan UAV (60 Points)= The Scan UAV is a surveillance drone that can be controlled by the Commander. It can designate enemy targets or detect enemy movement. The Scan UAV can be shot down by enemies, and has lighter armour than other air vehicles. |-| EMP UAV (100 Points)= EMP UAV is a variation of the Scan UAV. Unlike the Scan UAV, the EMP UAV is not controlled by any player, instead, it will fly over the map for about 60 seconds; the EMP UAV scrambles enemy radar signals, rendering the enemy's Minimap useless for sixty seconds. Like the Scan UAV, it can be shot down. |-| Supply Drop (150 Points)= Supply Drops provide the Commander's team with ammunition; standing close to the Supply Drop will replenish health and ammunition. Weapons will also be dropped, although less frequently. |-| Missile Strike (200 Points)= Commanders can pinpoint a target via a touch-screen device; upon marking the location, a cruise missile will be launched at the target. |-| Unmanned Ground Vehicle (250 Points)= A semi-autonomous ground vehicle armed with a .50 caliber sniper rifle and two 5.56mm machine guns. The UGV can only be controlled by the Commander. The UGV can also operate on its own. |-| AC-130J Gunship (300 Points)= An AC-130J Gunship circles over the battlefield; the Commander is automatically moved to the Gunship, where he/she can invite two more players aboard the Gunship, or be the sole player in the Gunship. The Gunship is equipped with a 30mm Gatling Gun, tube-launched missiles and guided bombs. Faction System The Faction System is introduced in Danger Close: Global Ops. It allows players to choose to play from a number of factions, each faction has up to six customable class slots, giving the player a total number of 84 classes. Choosing factions allows players to squad up with players of the same faction within the same team. Weapons & Equipment Multiplayer mode brings back the Kits & Equipment system from Danger Close: Art of War. ''The Kits & Equipment system has had changes. Now, all Equipment can be used for any Kit without any restriction, allowing more customised loadouts. Players can now have up to six different customised loadouts with different weapons and equipment. Equipment |-| Tier One Equipment= *Rocket Launcher: All-around multipurpose rocket launcher. Effective against enemy vehicles and fortifications. It can carry six rockets in total. *Barrett M109: 25mm Sniper rifle. Effective against lightly armoured vehicles and infantry. It can be equipped with different optics. It carries 5 rounds per magazine, plus 10 in reserve. *FGM-148 Javelin: Anti-vehicle missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. It carries a total of seven missiles. *Grom: Anti-air missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. Carries six rockets in total. |-| Tier Two Equipment= *Bouncing Betty: Proximity-detonated explosive. *C4: Remotely detonated explosive. Effectve against vehicles. *Portable Radar: Scans for enemies within its 25 meter radius. *MAV: Semi-autonomous Quadrotor. It can designate enemies with its camera. It can also be controlled by the player. The MAV can also disable enemy ordnance or repair friendly vehicles. |-| Tier Three Equipment= *Defibrillator: Revive friendly players within seconds from their deaths. *Ammo Bag: Replenish ammunition for allies. *Repair Tool: Repair friendly vehicles or disable enemy vehicles. It can also kill enemies. *Medkit: Replenish health for allies. Weapons Weapons are no longer faction-specific with factionless unlockables unlike ''Danger Close: Art of War. In Danger Close: Global Ops, players rank up to unlock new weapons, with no faction-specific weaponry. } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= Glock 23 · M92SB · SIG P228 · QSZ-92 · MAC Mle.50 · USP 40 · FN Five-seveN · M1911 · Steyr GB · Yargygin PYa · Browning Hi-Power · M45 MEUSOC · Desert Eagle Mark XIX |group2 = SMGs/PDWs |list2= MP5A3 · Magpul PDR · MP5K-PDW · VBR-Belgium CQBW · QCW-05 · MSMC · MP7A1 PDW · PP-19 Bizon · PP-91 KEDR · FN P90TR · PP-2000 · UMP-45 |group3 = Carbines |list3= M4A1 · HK53A3 · G36C · AK-9 · QBZ-95B · OTs-14 Groza · Galil MAR · Mini-INSAS · Ak5C · SCAR-H CQB · ACW-R · MTAR · A-91 · Daewoo K1 · AKS-74u (SP) |group4 = Assault Rifles |list4= F88 AuSteyr · C7A2 · QBZ-03 · G36A2 · INSAS · Galil ARM · L85A2 · TAR-21 · FAMAS G2 · AN94 Abakan · CZ-805 BREN · HK416 · wz.1996 Beryl · AG-3 · K11 DAW · AK-47 (SP) · AK-74 (SP) |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= C14 Timberwolf · JS-7.62 · PGM-338 · Steyr SSG 08 · DSR-1 · SR-25 Mk11 · M82A3CQ · Zbroyar Z-008 · Mk.14 EBR · SV98 · M40A5 · Sako TRG-42 · L115A3 · Dragunov SVD (SP) |group6 = Shotguns |list6= M870MCS · M4 Super 90 · SPAS-12 · USAS-12 · Saiga 12 · Armsel Striker · UTS-15 · NS2000 · AA-12 · FABARM FP6 · Remington 1100 · LW-3 · Serbu Super-Shorty |group7 = Light Machine Guns |list7= L86A2 LSW · MG4 · MG36 · HK121 · Mk.48 LMG · RPK74M · F89 Minimi · PKP Petcheneg · HK221 · QJY88 · QBB95 · M27 IAR · IMI Negev · RPD (SP) · RPK (SP) · ΡΚΤ (SP) |group8 = Lethal Grenades |list8= Frag Grenade · Incendiary Grenade · Sticky Grenade · Throwing Knife |group9 = Tactical Grenades |list9= Smoke Grenade · Flashbang · EMP Grenade · Sarin Gas }} Vehicles Unlike in Danger Close: Art of War, vehicles are not faction-specific. However, vehicles have been largely changed from its predecessor, now featuring a variety of new vehicle types, including sea vessels and aircraft. A lot of new vehicles are introduced in Danger Close: Global Ops with new functions and a variety of gadgets, upgrades and weapons for vehicles. } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Light Armoured Vehicles |list1= FAV Buggy · AIL Raider · Cougar MRAP · VPK Volk · Unimog SEE |group2 = Infantry Fighting Vehicles |list2= AVGP Grizzly · ZBD-04 · MRAV Boxer · BTR-4 · BTR-T · Wiesel 2 · IAV Stryker |group3 = Artillery |list3= Archer · Donar AGM · LARS 2 · PZA Loara · Koalitsija-SV |group4 = Tank Destroyers |list4='M1128 MGS · BK-1990 · 2S25 Sprut · B1 Centauro · NM142' |group5 = Tanks |list5= T-99 Armata · M1A3 Abrams · MBT-2000 · PT-90 Twardy |group6 = Attack Helicopters |list6= AH-64D Longbow Apache · Ka-52 Hokum-B · WZ-10 Chimera · Tiger UHT |group7 = Transport Helicopters |list7= MH-60S Knighthawk · MV-22B Osprey · AS565 Panther · Ka-60 Kasatka |group8 = Multirole Fighters |list8= F-15SE Silent Eagle · F-35B Lightning · Chengdu J-20 · Sukhoi PAK FA · F/A-18E Super Hornet |group9 = Sea Vessels |list9= 'Zodiac · SOC-R · Mark V SOC · CB90 · ' }} |-| Weapon Attatchments= Optics *Reflex: Replaces Iron Sights with a small Red Dot Sight. *EOTech: Holographic sight with an improved reticle. *ACOG 4x: Zoom scope for improved accuracy at longer ranges. *Thermal Sight: 2x Scope that detects enemies by showing enemy heat signatures. *Target Finder: 3.4x scope that marks hostile targets with a red diamond when aiming down sights. Gadgets *Laser Dazzler: Underbarrel stun weapon that disables enemies for a short time. *Motion Sensor: Radar mounted on gun to detect enemy movement. Maps *Autoroute: American highway on the West Coast. Perfect for ground-based warfare. *Airdome: High-rise Chinese airbase, ideal for vertical combat indoors and aerial battles outdoors. *Azov Steppe: Russian plains. Open fields make great vehicular combat. *Baikonur: Russian cosmodrome in Kazakhstan, ideal for aerial combat and short to long range infantry engagements. *Black Gold: Canadian oilfields near Arctic waters, hectic vehicular combat. *Crosslands: War-torn city in the USA, perfect for all styles of combat. *Dead Mount: Symmetrical combat with two abandoned firebases, ideal for ground-based combat. *Ganjgal Mountains: Afghan valley, perfect for long-range engagements. *Indo Valley: Dam on the Indo River, Pakistan. All-around terrain for all combat styles. *Necropolis: Japanese city in the aftermath of a volcanic eruption. Immense urban battles. Category:Gloryman3 Category:Games Category:Danger Close